


For A Rainy Day

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the window, Charles watches as Erik walks in the rain. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17381353457/charles-stays-inside-where-it-is-dry-and-warm-but).

Charles stays inside where it is dry and warm, but he is so close to the window that steam forms with every breath against the glass. Outside, he can see Erik in the rain - every bare inch of him. Erik stands as confidently as a man merely taking a shower, as if he isn’t out in the open in the gardens of Charles’s mansion, there for any wandering eyes to see.

Standing like this, he is magnificent.

There is no other word for it. Charles’s eyes sweep over Erik’s form, drinking in every inch of him. His skin is scattered with scar tissue, the signs of hard-won life, but every single one captures Charles’s attention. He watches the rain drops splash onto Erik’s skin and imagines touching where the water flows.

He swallows and breathes deeply when Erik reaches up to run his hands through his soaked hair. His body is a lean line of muscle - efficient and incredibly deadly. Charles’s attention is drawn to the paler skin of Erik’s arse; he looks so tight and firm that Charles longs to be allowed to grab hold and see if he feels as good as he looks. He must.

Charles wets his lips with his tongue, the desire in him so strong that it swamps his every thought - it swamps his ability to keep his powers contained. A wordless blast of thought ripples out from him, and he sees the exact moment it hits Erik. Erik’s shoulders tense and then he turns around, peering through the rain to find Charles peeking out of the kitchen window.

Horrified, Charles can’t even move.

He can’t even think, but Erik doesn’t rage or shout or even cover himself up.

He just gestures with one hand, with a flick of his fingers that is a command clearer than words.

_Come here_ , Erik says without saying a thing.

Charles can’t do anything but follow him into the rain.


End file.
